Dreamberry
by Magyka13
Summary: Dream and underswap sans have some feelings for each other and a confession geta heated. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox Dream and underswap sans belong to their respective creators.
1. Dreamberry alone time

Dream and Underswap Sans belong to their respective creators. Undertale belongs to TobyFox

Dream Sans was visiting the swap brothers today. He bid his mother and brother goodbye and assured them he would be okay. Nightmare had been increasingly protrctive lately and it was getting aggrivating, even if it was cute at first.

He arrived at Underswap a few minutes later to almost walk into Us!Papyrus on his way out the door. "I will be back tomorrow Dream, watch my bro will ya?" Us!Pap asked in his usual lazy drawl. Dream noded and proceded to walk into the door.

Blueberry's POV

I was in the kitchen fixing my famous tacos when Dream walked in tbe door that Papy just walked out of. I felt my face flush blue when I saw him looking my way, thinking about the dream I had last night. Gosh no wonder Papy left, he does know about my crush on Dream after all.

'The magnificent Sans will surely confess today!' I thought to myself as I plated the tacos. "DREAM THE TACOS ARE DONE. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS COOKED THEM TO PERFECTION AS USUAL." I told him. "Thanks Berry." he said as he sat down at the table to eat.

After dinner I washed the dishes while Dream dried and put them up. It was nice for someone to help with chores unlike some lazy bones brother of mine. We sat in the couch with the tv playing a movie when I turned to him, all of my lrevious confidence about telling him I love him crumbling at seeing his face looking back at me.

"D-DREAM?" I asked nervously. "Y-yeah Berry?" he asked, turning to face me on the couch. "I-I LIKE YOU A LOT" He smiled at me, making me feel like jelly inside. "Of course Berry I like you too." he says. "I-I MEAN AS MORE THAN A FRIEND. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU." I manage to stammer out. His face goes slack in shock for a second before smiling at me, looking excited. "I'm glad you do Berry, I was hoping my feelings for you were returned."

At that I was pulled into a skeleton kiss and it soon got heated as he slipped his summoned tounge into my mouth, massaging mine making me moan out. I slid further into his lap as we made out on the couch and I let out a startled squeak when he palmed my clothed ecto-erection that was straining in my pants. "NYA D-DREAM AAAHHH" I moaned into his mouth as he continued strocking it, a blue glow coming from my pants. We lit up the room with a blue and light yellow light with our glowing blushes and erections.

Dream POV

Berry shuddered as I continued to fondle his member through his clothes. I managed to stand up and stumble to his bedroom, licking and sucking on his sensitive neck until we reached his spaceship shaped bed. Berry laid there for a minute, drooling blue and panting from all the exertions.

Deciding to torture my Berry some more, I back away from the bed a step. He wines from the loss of my touch but stares heatedly as I slowly undress in front of the bed. When i take off my shorts, my light yellow member springs free from the confines and by this point Berrys whole head is tinted blue from his aroused blush.

I approach the bed slowly, tauntingly. As soon as i get within arms reach of Berry, he pulls me on top of him in a kiss. I pull his battle body just as slow as I pulled my clothes off and he wines from the slow pace. "D-DREAM S-STOP TEASING" he demands brethlessly as I run my fingers along under his member, where a summoned pussy is tucked away.

Berry twithes and spasims as I slowly rub his clit and pump his member. "FUAH AAHHH D-DREAM S-SERIOUSLY S-TOOP TEASING AND F-FUCK ME ALREADY" he demands, panting heavily from all the stimulation. I smirk and run my toung along the libs of his pulsing wet entrance, slowly rubbing the clit. "FUCK I-I'M GONNA-" he moans loudly, inturupting himself. "Then come for me Berryblue" I state as I give one laat pump to his member licking his oversensitive clit.

Berry comes hard into my mouth as i drink up his blueberry tasting juices, his cock leaking precome that drips down to his pussy. I flip him over so he's on his hands and knees, gasping for breath as i lick down his spine, rubbing all the sensitive parts soothingly as I slowly line myself up and enter his dripping pussy.

Berry moans loud and shaky as his inner walls twitch and spasm around my member. "S-shitt Berry, you are so hot moaning like that. Do you like the feel of my member caressing your insides?" I inquire as I give a hard thrust, moaning at the intense heat wrapped around my member. "HAH HAH FUAH OHGOD ITS ALMOST TOO MUCH. D-DREAM I-AAAAHHH. DREAM, HARDER!" Berry screams as I pound into his tight wet heat.

I pull out and tease his entrance, earning a blushing glare. "DREAM PLEASE FUCK ME I WON'T ASK AGAIN" I smirk at him, rubbing my member to the lips again. "Heh you're gonna hah have to beg for it." Evidently he had enough of me teasing so surprising me, he moaned long and loud. "AAAHHH DREAM PLEASE PUT IT BACK INSIDE ME I WANT TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME. I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE PLEASE FUCK ME" He all but screams out between moans.

I sit back and before he can make a protest, I slam him onto my member with him sitting in my lab his back against my chest. "AAAAAHHHH" He moans. I grab his thighs and using them as leverage, begin to lift him up and down on my member, letting gravity help me set a punishing pace, pounding into him heavily.

I latch onto his neck, licking and biting at the sensitive bones there. By this point Berry is a panting moaning mess that can't form words anymore. His eyes are shut tight from all the tortuous pleasure he's been recieving. I slow doen to a tortous crawl, reaching one hand around to his member and stroking it along with my tantalizingly slow thrusts. "HAH DREAM S-STOP GOING SO SLOW. PLEASE." Berry manages through his panting moans.

I look at our reflection in the mirrow on the wall, the sight of my legnth going in and out of Berry almost enough for me to come. "Open your eyes Berry, look and see me sliding in and out of you." He obliges and upon seeing our reflection, comes hard onto my member and out of his own. His clenching walls drive me to orgasm as well. I thrust into him, riding through our orgasms and he comes again from the overstimulation on his dripping pussy.

Pulling out and laying him down on his bed, I pull him onto my chest and pull the covers over us. "HAH CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME?" he asks brethlessly slowly dropping into sleep, exausted from all the stimulation. Kissing him tenderly I reply "We can do this any time you want my Berry." Lulling him closer to me as we drift to sleep.

3rd person

The two lovers fall asleep unaware that Nightmare had watched the two from Berry's closet. He teleported away eith a heavy blush and a nosebleed


	2. Nightmare saw what!

This came from an rp with theoneandonlystars that happened in the comments of DreamBerry

Nightmare!Sans teleports into his room in Dreamtale, thinking about what he just saw. He had meant to confess to Berry and Dream how he felt about the both of them. He had teleported to Berrys room when he heard them coming up the stairs. Nervous, he hid in Berrys closet, cracking the door. What he saw both aroused him and terrified him.

Dream and Berry loved one another. It was both good and bad at the same time. Good in that Dream was happy bit bad because Night would be forever alone. He was suddenly shocked out of his musings by Dream. Wow he must have been like that for a while for Dream to be home already.

"Brother are you alright?" Dream asks. Noticing Nightmare is twitching and bleeding out of his nasal cavity, Dream turns to leave. "I'm just going yo go bye!" he says nervously. Night grabs Dream and pulls him into his lap suddenly. "S-so you and Blueberry?" he asks. Dream looks at his brother confused "Why do you ask?" he inquires.

Nightmare blushes darker "I saw you two. Doing those things. Why brother? Where did you learn this? Why do I feel like this about it." Nightmare asks. Dream, blushing out of shock yells. "YOU WATCHED US HAVE SEX? I KNOW YOU ARE WEIRD BUT THATS JUST WRONG!" He admonishes. Nightmare starts crying "But Dream I-*sob* why him? Why do you both make me feel so conflicted? Why do you both make me feel so...jealous?" Nightmare asks through his sobs.

"I don't know but can you let me go?" Dream asks. Nightmare sniffles saying "Why do I feel like this, Dream? We're brothers and he's your love I-" Nightmare releases dream, looking at the ground. "Bye" He says as he teleports away. A note falls to the ground when he's gone.

Dream stares at where his brother was. "What on earth hap-" seeing the letter, he picks it up. Oh a letter I'm going to read it.

Dream,

I'm sorry Dream, I can't live like this. I shouldn't love my brother like this. I shouldn't love his lover either. If you find me, please let me die. I shouldn't love two people like this, especially not you bro.

Goodbye, Nightmare

Dream searches frantically for Nightmare, but cannot. He feels horrible, he loved both of them but since Blue confessed first he thought he only loved him and not Nightmare so.

With Nightmare

Nightmare ended up in a far off corner of the anti-void, sobbing. Cross approaches from behind "Well what do we have here?" He asks maliciously. Nightmare jumps, turning to face Cross. "C-cross? What are you doing here?" Nightmare inquires. Cross, knowing of how Nightmare feels, scowls. "If I can't have you then no one can." he growls as he summons bones.

Unnoticed, Ink and Blueberry run to get Dream. Cross procedes to beat Nightmare. He knocks him down and cracks a few ribs in the process. He is knocked back when Dream appears. "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BROTHER!" he shouts, Ink and Berry on either side of him. "And I cannot let you kill another AU" Ink says with conviction. Little Berry looks at Cross confused "Mr. Cross why are you hurting Nightmare?"

Cross laughs at them. "The idiot wants to die, and I'll be his excutioner." He says, summoning his giant knife. Dream glares at him. "I will not let my brother die even if he wants to die!"

The three of them attack in tandom. Things are going well for the three 'star' sans' until Cross starts hetting the upper hand.

Ink suddenly stops attacking and smirks, crossing his arms. "You're gonna get it now." Ink states smugly.

Cross barely has time to say huh before he is wrapped in blue strings and thrown in a portal, it closing behind him. Error walks up carying the unconcious Nightmare and hands him to Berry, then leaves.

"ILl SeE yOuAt H-hOmE InKy." he states. Ink thinks for a second. "Error and my house is closer, let's go there so we can hopefully heal whatever Cross may have done."

Dream follows them. "Ok, hopefully he is okay" he states, feeling hopefull. The group gets to the house. Error opens the door and helps place Nightmare onto a bed upstairs. A strange Sans whobhas an all black jacket and black with one blue stripe down each leg, zippers and chains walks over and uses green healing magic kn Nightmare. He nods to Ink and teleports out of the room.

Ink looks at the three in the room. "He should be good and healed now. Error and I are going to give you three some privacy to talk things out when he wakes up." he says as the two leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I should have never done that." Dream says sadly. Blueberry starts tearing up, "You regret being with me?" he asks, sniffing. Dream looks at Berry and holds his hands. "NO not at all I just should habe never broke my brothers heart I love you Blue." Berry stops cryimg. "I lovd you both so much what are we gonna say to Night when he wakes up?" Berry asks. Dream just shakes his head "I don't know" he states.

They both turn to Nightmare as he starts to struggle in his sleep. "No...don't...nnnoo..." starting to cry he mumbles "please don't hurt them" Dream starts to shake Nightmare awake and is successfull. "W-wha?" He asks, "D-dream? B-berry?" but upon seeing Dream and Berry he starts to scramble off the bed, stopping at the edge. "N-nk. I-I'M not, I'm not worth your concern. Please, just let me die." Nightmare says as his eyes glow, him gathering magic to teleport.

Dream stops him. "NO DON'T, Nightmare just because me and Blue are together doesn't mean I don't love you too after all you are my brother and I'm sure you will find someone you love and they love you." Dream tells Nightmare.

Nightmare starts sobbing histerically. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?! I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU AND I SHOULDN'T BUT I DO! I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF BECAUSE IT HURTS SO MUCH. WHY? Whyndoes it hurt so much? I thought love was supposed to feel nice." Nightmare says. He then summons his soul and squeezes, cracks starting to appear on the upside down heart. "STOP! just because I don't love uou like that doesn't mean no one will." Dream shouts desperatly.

Nightmare sighs sadly. "No one will that's who. Did you forget that I'm the third most hated in the multiverse. I mean im the protectornof negative emotions here. Most of the others either want me dead or they want to keep me as their pet, using me as some sort of weapon." He says, standing up. I'm going to my room at home. Please don't follow me. I promise I won't kill myself." Nightmare says, teleporting away.

"Poor Nightmare" Dream says, hugging Berry. "We need to set him up with someone. Maybe that will help."

*knock knock knock*

Someone speaks from the door. "You guys ok in here? I brought dinner if you three are hungry." the hooded sans walks in, caryimg a tray with three bowls. "Is Nightmare okay? I felt his soul crack a few minutes ago from the spell Inplaced when healing him" he says looking around "speakkng of Night, where did he go?" the strange Sans asks. "Nightmare is in his room" he states

Hooded Sans pauses for a second as if thinking. "Oh. Well heres you two a bowl. Its chicken pot pie. Error and I made it don't worry. I guess I'll take Night his bowl. Dont want hkm not eatkng anything." he says as he teleports away.


	3. Explanations

DreamBerrypt3 dont own shitt.

Shitt gonna be short.

Nightmare's POV

I sat in my room, thinking about what i'd done. I had spied on my brother having sex, panicked, confessed to loving him, positive emotions being confusing and painful, trying to kill myself, cross, Dream telling me he doesn't love me like that, skulking in my room.

I hear a knock at my door. I open it to see the marked skeleton whose nightmares I moniter sometimes. He doesn't have many good dreams so the best I can do is give him a dreamless sleep sometimes.

"I brought you food. Its chicken pot pie." he states as I let him in, shutting the door. "Have you eaten?" I ask as I get halfway through mine. He shakes his head and goes to say no when I shove the spork in his mouth with pot pie in it.

We both blush darkly as I shove food in his mouth every time he tries to ask why. Before I realize it the pie is finished and we're discussing what happened.

He explains to me how positive emotions work to the best of his ability. Since there wasn't ever a pacifist timeline in his au, he's a small bit shy on it.

As the night goes on, I realize the love I felt for Berry and my bro was platonic and I overracted seeing them like that.

After making things right with Dream, we continue to hang out in my room until we fall asleep.

Dream's POV

My bro is better now and thanks to Occult he understands the different kinds of love. I snicker quietly as Berry takes a picture of the two leaning against each other asleep. Those two had hung out and talked about mutual intrests until they passed out.

As we snuck off to show Ink, Error, Fresh and Paperjam I could've sworn I heard Berry mumble shipped under his breath.


End file.
